His SoulMate
by TonyLover5716
Summary: Austin is in line to be the next Santa Clause but first he has to find his Mrs. Claus has to find her before his 22th Birthday. Austin is 20 right now. Ally is a 19 year old girl that just wants to be loved. she is in a abusive family. Can Austin be the one to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Tonylover5716 again. I am putting on hold the Story IF YOU CALL because i have no ideas for it and i need a break on that story.

THis is my new story so I hope you enjoy the story.

Summary: Austin is in line to be the next Santa Clause but first he has to find his Mrs. Claus has to find her before his 22th Birthday. Austin is 20 right now. Ally is a 19 year old girl that just wants to be loved. she is in a abusive family. Can Austin be the one to save her?

Hope you enjoy

* * *

In the North Pole on November 1st, The clause family was getting ready for christmas. Santa Claus was checking the naughty list for the second time. Mrs. Claus was baking cookies for the elves, and their 20 year old son Austin was helping the elves with the toys.

Austin was Santa Claus son named Nicolas Austin Claus. Austin wanted to be known for not just him being Santa claus but also for more.

His dad only had 2 years left until he had to leave the santa Buisness. Then Austin would become the Next Santa claus.

The problem was that the Upcoming Santa needed to be engaged to a Mrs. Clause by the day after his father last Day of work. That was a problem Cause Austin had no girl in his life at all.

All of a sudden Austin was called to his dads office with his mom and the head elf Bernard.

His mom talked first, "Son, We're worried about you" she said sitting in a red chair.

"What for?" Austin Said oblivious, but cheery as heck. He was very jolly and happy and loving.

"son, it's November First, do you know what that means?" his dad asked, looking out at the snow covered ground.

"uh, no shave November?" Austin said jokingly to his father and his big white beard. "You're Already doing a great Job." he added.

"Son, Be serious. in a little less then 2 years, I will no longer be Santa Claus and your mother will no longer be Mrs. Claus. on Christmas morning in 2 years you must have a Fiance." his dad said dramatically, trying to make his point.

"I know dad." Austin said Honestly "I've been trying, I just Haven't found the right girl."

Austin has tried hard to find His Mrs. Clause. He traveled all over to find her but he could not find her.

"well thats why we're going to have Bernard help you." His mom Smiled, gesturing to the head elf.

Bernard had been working at the North Pole for gad knows how long, so he was the head of the elves. he was about 5 ft 7. it's a myth they all elves are short. because they are normal sized people.

"Nicolas.." Bernard began.

"Austin" Austin Corected him. Bernard sighed. the tradition was for all of Santa sons where to be named nick.

"Austin, I Came up with a list of Suitable women to become Mrs. Claus. They are beautiful, Caring, and have the Christmas Spirit." Bernard explained.

"you and bernard are going to the places with all of these woman and you are going to find your Mrs. Claus." his dad explained.

"Okay" Austin said brightly, gaining hope he might find his soulmate. "Bernard, where are we Going."

"Miami Florida"

Great we'll leave tomorrow?" an excited Austin Suggested.

"sounds like a plan. Just rember, you have a deadline." his parents reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"i KNow" he then left the office.

So him and bernard Were going to go to Miami and find his future wife? How could his love be in miami? i mean they have no snow? he hoped they worked out he hated being so lonely. But he had a feeling he would find his other half there... and he would

* * *

I hope you like it I will update soon with the Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

HI I am back again with the second Chapter of His Soulmate.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

While Austin Clause was getting ready for his departure to Miami Florida, there was a girl in Miami Getting ready for her job.

Ally Dawson was a 19-year-old girl who lived in her house with her parents. she works at Sonic Boom that her parents owned. Ally was a child that was always Ignored by her parents. for years they have abused all in many ways possible. she was like a slave to them. Ally has never known what love is or what it was to feel love.

Her parents treated her like she was their servent. Ally cleaned the house, made the meals, and run the store. They treated Ally like she was Trash. if she did not do something she got a Beating every time. Ally was very lonely she has been home schooled and she only had 1 friend.

Ally was around 5 ft 4 and skinny. she was very very petite. she had light brown hair and big doe brown eyes.

Ally walked into sonic boom and got ready for opening the store. Sonic Boom was a cute music store located in Miami Mall. the Shop was decorated for Christmas. Just then Ally heard the jingle from the front of the shop that meant there was a costumer.

Ally looked up and noticed it was Trish. Trish was her best friend. Trish Understood Ally better than anyone else in the world.

"Hi Trish. What Are you doing here?" ally said to her.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hello to my best friend in the whole world." Ally smiled and laughed a little

the two talked about how their day was and Then Customers came in to the store.

the Day went on like this for Hours until Closing time. Ally was walking down the street from outside the mall. when she bumped into the something and was about to fall backwards when someone caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok miss?" Ally looked up and saw the most handsome man she has ever seen.

* * *

There is the second chapter of the story I will update soon!

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back again with the story!

* * *

Austin's pov.

I was walking through Miami mall. I was not paying attention to where I was walking. I looked up and bumped into a girl with Curly brown and big doe eyes. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok miss?" I said when i looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes I realized she was my soul mate. she had a glow to her that made me see that she was the one I was searching for.

I looked into her eyes and saw fear flash in her eyes, she then stood up and got out of my arms. When she left my arms I suddenly missed her.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you standing there." she said in a shaky voice it was almost like she thought I was going to hurt her.

"Its ok, Really. Hey I am new here what is your name? Mine is Austin. Austin Moon" I said to her with a gentle smile on my face.

" Oh my name... is Ally Dawson" Ally said looking down at her feet. I knew she was trying to avoid eye contact so i put my finger under he chin and looked deep into her eyes.

"You shouldn't look down it hides those beautiful eyes of your." I said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Austin but I have to go" she walked right past me.

"Wait do you think we can hangout sometime I would like to get to know you" I said while I grabbed her elbow.

"Yea, we should. I work over there at sonic boom. I work there every day Stop by." she then disappeared from me.

I felt like I had an earge to be with her. To protect her and keep her safe.

I know she is my Soulmate.

* * *

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

KEEP REVIEWING I WILL UPDATE SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi TonyLover5716 back with a new chapter Hope you Like!

A special Thanks to justanotherdreamgirl they have helped to learn how to put better detail into the story!

* * *

Austin's Pov.

I cant believe I found the one. When Ally left me in the mall I wanted to follow her and be near her. The need to was growing in my heart. I had so many questions for her like: Does she like snow? Will she be happy with living in the north pool? Does she like music as much as I do? What she like? whats her family like?

After about a week of hanging out with Ally I got to know that she likes music and loves to sing but has awful stag fright. When you go to know Ally she is very quiet at first but she warmed up to me. The only thing that was odd that Ally never talked about her parents. When I tried she would change the subject and looked like she was about to cry.

* * *

I walked into Sonic Boom and Saw ally talking to some costumers by the Drums.I went to the counter to wait for her to finish talking to the costumers. When I heard her walking over so I looked her way and gave here a smile and I saw her cheeks turn a faint red when she looked down quick and back up to meet my eyes as a faint smile plastered her lips.

"Hi Austin... What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and hang out with you today. If thats alright with you?" I said smiling at her.

"Yea thats alright with me. I can take my lunch break now and we can grab something to eat at minis."

"Ok Lets go."

Ally and I went to Minis for lunch.

"Hi welcome to Minis. Is it just 2 for lunch"

"yes" I said. The waitress lead us over to a booth in a corner of the restaurant.

We ordered our luch which mine was a hamburger and Ally's was a small salad. Which I thought she needed to eat more because of how skinny Ally was.

As we ate I noticed that Ally had a ton of makeup on her face. But what was strange was that she missed a spot and I saw a faint purple color on her cheek. I was stunned by it because who would want to hurt Ally. She was so sweet, Kind and Funny.

I knew I was about to find out.

* * *

There is the next chapter I hope you liked it! I need 20 reviews to update again


End file.
